Evil Nightmare
by Tima Yami's wife
Summary: [Sequel to “Evil runs in the family”] It is some time later and Anzu and Bakura are starting to get on with their lives. However, Ryou is still out for revenge. This time, he has a powerful ally at his side and they have surprises in store for the couple.
1. Dracula's son

Evil nightmare

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh. Any new characters belong to my friends.

Chapter 1: Dracula's son

An hour after Ryou and Dartz recovered, Dartz was going through his office, trying to find something among all the papers. A disgruntled Ryou was holding the baby girl, who was innocently staring at him. The albino hybrid glared at the baby. "Stop staring at me."

Without looking up from the pile of papers, Dartz said, "Stop arguing with Janika."

Ryou raised his eyebrow. "Janika? What kind of name is that?"

His master looked up. "Who are you to complain…Ryou?"

The albino just scowled. "How long should it take to find one piece of paper? And how much longer do I have to carry this brat?"

Dartz ignored his pet/servant and continued to look around. Ryou kept glaring at Janika, who was starting to fall asleep. After a few more minutes, Dartz finally found what he was looking for. It was a rolled up piece of old parchment. Clearing his desk, he unrolled the parchment to reveal a map. In the center was a picture of a castle that looked like it belonged in a horror movie. Surrounding the castle and taking up the rest of the parchment was a picture of a forest of thorns and gray shapes that seemed to represent clouds. Ryou went to the desk and looked. "What is this?"

Dartz smirked. "This is a map of the greatest vampire of all."

Ryou scoffed. "That's impossible. Dracula was destroyed generations ago. Even if he was still around, finding his castle is an unattainable accomplish."

Dartz gently took Janika. "Impossible for a mortal. As for the two of us…and Janika…we can easily find it."

"How? I've heard that the castle is invisible."

Dartz chuckled. "That's just a rumor that the villagers spread because of the fog surrounding the castle. Only certain people can enter the castle."

"Who are these certain people?"

"Those who have ties to his father, Dracula."

"And is it safe to assume that you had ties with that creature?"

Dartz merely walked out with the map and Janika. He didn't want to be reminded of the first time he met Dracula, for it was also the day he killed his wife to prove his loyalty to Dracula. Ryou followed behind his master with a grouchy look on his face. "Does the brat have to come?"

Dartz's scarred wings came from his back as he glared at his pet. "Her name is Janika…and we can't leave a baby unattended for a long period of time."

Ryou's wings appeared as he scowled. His right wing was a normal vampire wing. His left wing, however, was the shape of a vampire wing but was hairy because of his werewolf side. "Fine…just lead the way."

Dartz nodded once and took off into the sky. Ryou followed his master, still glaring at the baby. Janika didn't seem that frightened by being in the air. She just nuzzled closer to Dartz and fell asleep. Ryou growled in disgust as Dartz opened the map with his free hand. "It will take a while to get to his castle."

Ryou shrugged and flipped over on his back. "I can fly for that long."

---

Hours later, Ryou and Dartz saw thorns and fog that was extremely thick. Dartz landed right outside the thorns and his wings went back into his back. Ryou landed next to him and crossed his arms as his wings went into his back. "Couldn't we just fly over the thorns and get to the castle the easy way?"

Dartz shook his head. "The thorns protect the castle."

Not listening, Ryou just flew off to get over the thorns. Dartz and Janika, who woke up, watched him. Ryou was able to fly over a few vines and thought he had proven his master wrong. However, he was wrong. Vines of thorns reached up and grabbed him. He tried to get free by clawing and ripping but it didn't help at all. They pulled him down into the patch.

Shaking his head in disgust, Dartz cut his hand on the closest torn, letting the blood absorb into the thorn. The vine quivered a little and slowly started to clear a path for him to walk. Putting the map away, he made his way down the path as the thorny vines closed behind him. Halfway through, he came across Ryou, still struggling. Dartz looked at his disobedient servant. "Having fun?"

Ryou growled. "Will you get me out of here?"

Dartz thought for a second. "Will you listen to me now?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes! Just get me out of here!"

Dartz touched the thorns and they tossed Ryou onto the free ground. He was covered with cuts and thorns and was grumbling. Dartz just stepped over him and kept walking. Ryou stood up and followed, picking the thorns off him as his cuts healed. "Why did those thorns attack me?"

"Anyone who doesn't give them the blood of someone they know, they attack and kill them."

"You know this how?"

"I've seen it happen."

Just then, they reached the end of the patch and the castle was in front of them. Ryou slightly shuddered. "Creepy looking place."

Dartz looked at his comrade. "What did you expect?"

With that, the two entered with Janika cooing along the way.

---

When the door opened, there was the sound of wild animal calls all around. Ryou looked around and wondered, "What are these noises?"

Dartz simply answered, "You will see," and started to walk down the corridor. Ryou followed, looking around the corridor. The corridor was extremely dark but there were places on the walls that seemed darker than the other areas. However, the smell indicated that those spots were blood. Bones were all over. Dartz finally stopped at a door. Giving Janika to Ryou, who didn't want to hold her but kept quiet, Dartz opened the door and lead the albino in.

The room they entered was rather wide and tall for a room. Tall columns supported the ceiling. There was a fireplace at the opposite end of the door and it was lit. Above it was a painting of Dracula. But there was something different about this painting. Standing next to the vampire was a young boy. He looked about ten years old with green hair and deep blue eyes and was dressed in a similar outfit to Dracula's. Ryou stared at the child and made note of the 1895 date on the corner of the painting as Dartz walked to the center of the room.

In the center, there was one long panel on the ground. It looked around four and a half feet long. At each corner was a statue of a girl, each with blue hair. Ryou went forward and sniffed one of the statues. To his surprise, the girl smelled human and her hair was real. He backed away startled as Dartz dropped a few drops of blood into a small hole on the panel. Ryou and Janika watched what happened next in silence.

The panel started to rise up slowly. The panel slowly revealed itself to be a coffin and a slab of concrete underneath. As it rose, the stone on the girls' face started to crack and fall to pieces, revealing skin underneath. The more the coffin rose, the skin was revealed on the girls. Finally the coffin stopped a foot off the ground. The girls were no longer statues anymore but human girls. They quickly worked together to lift the coffin cover off.

Once it was off and three of the girls backed away, a small hand revealed itself. Soon after, a boy of ten raised himself out of the coffin and stood up on the ground by the remaining girl. Dartz bowed down in respect while Ryou stared in surprise. The boy was the same boy in the painting. That wasn't the only surprise; the boy looked exactly the same as he did in the painting. Hearing Dartz's "ahem" to get his attention, Ryou quickly got down on one knee and bowed his head. Janika kept staring at the boy, who stared back. Dartz was the first to break the silence. "Honorable Noah, son of the vampire lord Dracula, it is an honor to be in your presence."

The boy Noah looked down at Dartz and scoffed. "An honor, you say? The honor would only be there if you meant what you said…and that is not the case."

Ryou wanted to watch the exchange but decided to keep his head down. Nevertheless, he heard everything. Dartz spoke up. "My lord, I do mean what I say."

"I do not believe what you are saying. You are just here to ask for my help because you are too weak to do whatever it is you want yourself."

Dartz slowly stood up, towering over the child. "That is not true, my lord."

Noah laughed arrogantly and gestured to the girl. She quickly bowed out as Noah said, "You know you can't hide anything from me, Dartz. Thanks to that tasty blood you gave me to revive, I was able to see your memories."

Dartz was about to explain but Noah held up his hand. "No need to explain. At the very least, you are now here and I can help you."

Just then, the girl came back with a chalice of blood wine. Noah took it from her and gave it to Dartz. "Now…drink after your long travel."

Dartz was suspicious but knew better than to question the child. He took the chalice and took a drink. As he drank, Noah's face twisted into an evil look. Dartz caught the look a second too soon. He was immediately brought to his knees from sharp, intense pain through out his body. He coughed and his hand that covered his mouth has his own blood on it. Noah made Dartz look at him and said, "Don't despair. Be honored that you are dying at my hand."

Dartz reacted again to pain and said weakly, "But…I don't…understand…"

Noah smirked. "I said I would help you, did I not? Well, that's exactly what I'm doing…by disposing of you."

Dartz then lifted up off the ground by Noah's mind powers and was thrown out of sight. Noah then turned his attention to Ryou and Janika. Ryou didn't see what happened but heard everything and was terrified. What he didn't find out until later was that hearing what just happened broke him free of his insanity, even though a few things still remained. Janika, on the other hand, saw everything and was terrified and crying. Noah made a gesture with his hand to another girl and she quickly came forward. She took Janika and held her close, soothing the baby down. Noah then lifted Ryou's head and looked at his werewolf side. "Hm…I've never seen such work like this."

Ryou swallowed hard and said, "I'm the first of my kind."

Noah smiled. "Welcome, my friend, to my castle."

Ryou wanted to answer but first looked at Dartz's body. Noah followed the glance and shook his head amused. "I find it interesting, don't you? He is an immortal vampire…and yet he died just as easily as a human."

Ryou didn't answer and just nodded. "Um…sir…"

Noah stopped him. "None of that 'sir' stuff. You address me as either Master Noah or just Master…for you now belong to me."

Noah nodded, growing more frightened by the second. "Master…will you help me…get revenge on my brother?"

Noah thought this over. "I might…but not right away." Ryou opened his mouth to ask why when Noah continued, "First of all, you are not strong enough in battle. We must train you for battle. Second, it is always best to lull your enemy into a false sense of security. Third…we must prepare the baby. She is your brother's, no?" With Ryou's nod, Noah smirked. "We can use her to our advantage…with some adjustments."


	2. Bad past, good future

Evil nightmare

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh. Any new characters belong to my friends.

Chapter 2: Bad past, good future

Bakura looked out the window of his bedroom, overlooking the ocean. He silently sighed. 'Five years to the day…' he thought to himself. Yet he couldn't erase the memory of seeing his dead daughter. Normally, such images would not have bothered him but this was different and it was an unusual feeling for him.

He then turned his attention to the scene below the window. Anzu was on the grass, smiling and laughing. In front of her was a little boy of four years old. He was small with brown hair and black eyes. He was small and thin for his age but was able to survive, despite being born three months early. He looked like Bakura but had the same caring attitude as Anzu. At the moment, he was running around his mother, having a good time.

He nodded a little and then turned to join them outside. As he left the room, he ran into Pegasus. The two still didn't get along but Pegasus didn't bug Bakura as much as before because he saw what happened the last time he did right after Bakura and Anzu returned five years ago. Pegasus made a sarcastic remark about where the baby was and Bakura's mind powers almost strangled him to death. He would have killed the older vampire if Anzu hadn't started to cry again. From that day on, Pegasus made a mental note to not bring up the subject of those events again.

Bakura started to walk away when Pegasus said, "Still having nightmares?"

The albino scoffed. "Vampires don't have nightmares."

Pegasus nodded sarcastically. "Then explain the screams that I hear from your room every week."

Bakura didn't want to answer so he stormed off to join his mate and child outside. Pegasus chuckled. "Always stubborn, that one."

---

Once outside, Bakura was "attacked" by his son. The little boy ran up and jumped up into Bakura's arms. He took a step back and regained his balance. "Kern, I told you not to attack me like that."

Kern just grinned. "Then how am I going to be able to attack you when I get older?"

Anzu smiled. "He's got a point. On his fifth birthday, he'll be at that age where you start to duel him."

Bakura gave her a confused look. "Who told you that?"

Kern chirped, "Uncle Pegasus did!"

Bakura groaned in disgust. Pegasus was known for meddling in the parenting style of the albino. Kern was too young to notice the tension between his adult friend and his father but he wouldn't have cared if he knew. He loved Bakura and thought Pegasus was fun to play with. Anzu was just happy to have Pegasus around to help with Kern. He was also a good listener whenever she needed counseling.

Bakura set Kern down and the little boy started to run all around the yard. Sitting down next to his mate, Bakura took her hand. "I'm amazed at how much stronger he's gotten."

Anzu nodded. "I know. I was so worried when he came earlier than any of us expected. I guess I just have a knack for having bad pregnancies."

At the reminder of her lost daughter, she started to tear up. Slightly rolling his eyes, Bakura put his arm around her to comfort her. He was getting tired of seeing her crying but he couldn't blame her. He just didn't understand why she was emotional about all this. Of course, he was upset and hurt that their daughter died but he expressed his emotions in anger for a couple months and moved on. He didn't know why Anzu couldn't more on but Pegasus had advised him to not ask her.

Just then, Kern stood up on the small wall and waved down. Seeing this, Bakura asked, "Is someone there, Kern?"

Kern nodded. "It's Yami!"

Bakura groaned even more. Anzu, having settled down, smiled and went to Kern to greet their friend. Yami soon climbed his way up and over the wall. Kern laughed and hugged the immortal's leg. Yami smirked. "Hey there, kid."

Bakura stood up, not impressed with Yami climbing the island's side to join them. "Can't you go up the path like a sane person?"

Yami turned his smirk to the albino. "Why would I do that? By going up the wall, I can build muscles and know a quick getaway path."

Kern nodded. "Yeah, Daddy! It looks fun!" He looked up at Yami. "Can you take me down the wall?"

Yami just smiled. "Maybe when you're older."

Kern let go to Yami's leg and kicked him. Anzu immediately picked him up. "Kern, you know better than that! I'm so sorry, Yami."

Yami nodded. "It's all right. I think I know where he learned to do that."

He looked at Bakura, who smirked a knowing smirk. Anzu was shocked that Bakura would teach their child to act so disrespectfully. Bakura merely gave a shoulder shrug. "What? I told him to kick anyone who made him mad, except for you and me. So don't be mad; I'm just teaching him the basic of letting him know whose boss."

Anzu was still shocked. "Even so, you should not be teaching our son to kick his friend like that!"

"Why? I used to do that to Yami myself."

Anzu frowned and stormed off into the castle with Kern in her arms. Kern protested to stay but Anzu was firm, telling her son that it was time for his nap. Bakura shook his head. "Always full of emotions, that one."

Yami looked at the albino. "Can you blame her? She's been through so much…almost losing you, losing her daughter, hoping she wouldn't lose her son…"

Bakura hit Yami across the face. He hated it when the immortal laid down all of the hardships in front of him. With that, he flew into his second story window that led him into his private study. Yami just shook his head and walked inside to meet Pegasus.

---

Miles away, Ryou was sparing with another vampire. He has blue hair and was a head taller than the chimera. He was dressed in all black and had rusty armor on his chest, arms, and legs. He seemed very knowledgeable and was sword-fighting with Ryou. Ryou tried to keep up but was do a miserable job at that. After a few minutes, the blue-haired vampire stopped. "That's enough. You are obviously not learning a thing."

Ryou gasped for breath. "That's…not true…it's just…sword play…is really hard…Suichi."

Suichi stood up straight and scoffed. "Don't give me that excuse. Fighting with a sword is one of the oldest and easiest techniques to use in battle. You're just too weak to fully understand it."

Ryou slightly glared at Suichi when Noah came in. Suichi immediately got on one knee. The child vampire had him stand up and asked, "How is our newest pupil doing?"

Suichi said, "With all due respect, sir…I'm surprised he's survived this long. He is more than excellent in scholarly matters but, in weapons…I had to restrain myself from killing him with even the slightest twitch of any weapon."

Noah looked at Ryou, who looked away with his normal side of his face blushing. The child stepped forward. "So you don't remember how to wield a weapon? That really is too bad…but nevertheless, I can still find some use for you…even if it's my personal slave."

Ryou shuddered at the look in Noah's eye so the chimera said softly, "I will…try harder…Master."

Noah nodded and gestured for Ryou to follow him out of the room. Suichi stayed to keep practicing himself as the two smaller ones walked down the hall. Ryou was still getting used to all the noises in the castle, even though he had been living in the castle for five years. Soon they came to a room that had a coffin and another blue-hair vampire. He was about as tall as Suichi but was thinner and his hair covered one side of his face. He had scars on the skin that wasn't covered by his black outfit. Noah asked him, "How is she, Suicide?"

Suicide looked up. "She's doing very well. I think she should be waking up very soon."

Noah looked at the coffin. "About time. She's been soaking up that rapid age potion for fives years."

Just then, a red wolf with white feet came in and nuzzled Ryou's hand. Ryou petted the wolf, trying to not get the blood that was on the fur on his hand. "What will she be like when she wakes up?"

Noah shrugged as the coffin started to open. "We'll have to see."


	3. Dream dates

Evil nightmare

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh. Any new characters belong to my friends.

Chapter 3: Dream dates

Kern kept squirming with Anzu's arms because he thought he was unfairly taken away from his father and friend. But his mother kept a firm grip on him and headed for his room. "I'm sorry, young man. It's time for your nap."

Kern did not want to take his nap and he made that known to his mother by hiding behind his toys. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to try to find him in the toys. While she was looking, Bakura came into the room, scowling a little. "You didn't have to snap at me out there, you know."

Anzu didn't look up but did answer. "Yes, I did. You're teaching our son violence and I don't approve."

Her mate rolled his eyes. "Are you still holding onto that human mentality? It's getting very old. You are not human and that means that your son is not human either!"

That struck a nerve in her. "There is still a part of me that is human! You didn't take it away from me completely, you blood fiend!"

The albino scoffed. "If I have to correct you, once again, I did not steal your humanity! If I didn't bite you when I did, you would have been through an extremely painful death!"

"Well, with the way that you've been treating me lately, I would have rather died than be here where I am now!"

"Too bad for you! You're stuck with me for life!"

Anzu wanted to something else but she noticed that a few toys were trembling and a slight whimpering was coming from them. She went towards them and moved back a few toys to reveal Kern hiding there. He had obviously heard every word of his parents' argument and he was crying as a result. Smiling softly, she gently picked him up and hugged him. He welcomed her touch and hid his face in her shoulder. After giving one final glare at Bakura, Anzu started to comfort her son. "There, there…it's okay."

He looked up at his mother. "Weally, Mommy?"

She nodded and continued to hold him as he started to get sleepy. Bakura didn't say anything to either of them. He did love both of them but his negative feelings were starting to drive a wedge between him and his mate. Also, the fact that she was still holding onto human morals was really annoying the vicious albino. It was so long ago that he was human…and even longer that he forgotten his human morality.

Anzu kept rocking her son until he finally fell asleep. Seeing this, she gently laid him down on his bed. He snuggled into his pillow as his mother covered him with his blanket. She smiled at her son and glared at her mate. Bakura just gave her a glare back and stormed out of the room.

Anzu just sighed. She knew that things were getting tense between the two of them. She wanted to stop it but she didn't know how. She didn't understand why they were always fighting because it was almost always him starting the fight. She stroked her son's hair one more time before leaving the room with closing the door behind her.

Once outside, she found Bakura waiting for her. She sneered at him. "You going to apologize?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Apologize for your weakness?"

She smacked him and stormed off. Sighing in disgust, the albino walked off in the opposite direction.

Little Kern opened his eyes to find himself in the dream world. For him, it had the night sky full with stars and grass fields. He smiled brightly and started to run through the fields. To his surprise, he didn't get tired or short of breath. He started to laugh and run faster. Suddenly he saw something he did not expect to see. Straight in front of him was a door. He tilted his head in wonder and made his way to the door. He reached out and opened it. He expected to see grass but through the door was another room that has gray walls and a wooden floor. Intrigued even more, Kern innocently stepped in to investigate.

The room was almost completely bare. There was a chest in the corner and a chair in the center of the room. As he stared at the chair, something started to appear. At first, it was just a couple of colors without a specific shape. Yet, as seconds went on, the colors started to take the shape of a small child. Soon there was a little girl sitting on the chair. She had white hair that appeared to reach her waist. Her choice of clothing was a white dress. She opened her eyes to reveal one black and one red. Kern tilted his head as she smiled. "Hi!"

Kern slightly smiled. "Hi…I'm Kern."

"Kani…one of many names."

"What do you mean?"

She jumped off the chair to reveal that she was the same height as him. "I have nicknames. Will you play with me?"

Still feeling a little odd, Kern nodded and started to play a game with her. After a while, he became relaxed with her and started having fun. Yet their fun didn't last for long. He started to wake up and, in doing so, his dream body started to fade. While he was, Kani asked, "Will you come back?"

Kern just nodded as he finally disappeared. Once he was gone, Kani smirked and instantly disappeared.

Kern woke up and sat up in his bed. Bakura was in the room, looking out the window. When he saw his on awake, he went and sat in front of the child. "Have a good nap, kid?"

Kern nodded. "Yep. You and Mommy okay?"

Bakura just nodded. "Yeah. We just fight; we don't stop loving each other." It took all his might to say that sentence. He didn't like saying such mushy stuff. He only did it because Anzu made him swear that he would say that to their son.

Kern, being young and innocent, just nodded and got out of bed. "You teach me to fight?"

Bakura smirked. "Definitely. So what's it going to be today? Swords, daggers, or just being vicious?"

Kern grinned. "Vicious fun!"

Bakura nodded in agreement and helped his son into the vicious outfit, which were black pants and a black shirt. He then put the son on his back and flew out to the battle field.

Suicide was sitting in a corner of a room, watching a chair in the center of the room. A young woman with white hair stood up from the chair. From Suicide's position, he could only see the back of her head. He stood up and asked, "Mistress, are you done?"

She nodded. "He knows that I exist…as Kani, an innocent girl who wants his friendship."

"Is that all?"

She tensed up and Suicide realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, Mistress. Forgive me; I shouldn't question your actions."

The woman nodded. "Kern will start to trust me…and like me. Once that happens…we will strike."

Just then, Noah walked in. Suicide immediately got on one knee as the child walked up to the woman. "How did he look?

She scoffed. "Weak…this will make him the perfect target to strike at first."


	4. Uneasiness

Evil nightmare

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh. Any new characters belong to my friends.

Author's note: I need a lot of help with this story since it's been so long since I've picked up. So please give me any ideas you have; I would really appreciate it.

Chapter 4: Uneasiness

The next few days appeared to be normal in Pegasus' and Yami's eyes. Bakura and Anzu were constantly bickering about how they should raise Kern. Anzu wanted to raise him to act like a human so that he could be accepted in modern society. Bakura did not agree; his train of thought was that Kern was a vampire like his parents and should be treated like one. Kern himself felt torn since he liked playing rough with Bakura, even though it was not the best for his weak lungs, but he liked being with Anzu and acting like a human.

That day, Pegasus was enjoying a glass of blood wine by his private pool. He enjoyed the silence since Bakura and Anzu woke him up with their arguing this morning. He was just about to doze off when he heard laughter approaching him. He looked up in time to see Kern and Rebecca dressed in their bathing suits, running to the pool. He smiled at the innocence between them. When the two children jumped into the pool, Yami joined the vampire. "Enjoying the sun?"

Pegasus nodded. "Nothing better than a glass of blood wine by the pool." Yami sat next to Pegasus as the silver-haired vampire asked, "How's the pack?"

Yami shrugged. "Restless." He had Yugi, Joey, and Tristan do nightly patrols around the castle and made them do it all night during full moons. The werewolves thought it was useless since their enemies were killed but they knew better than to question Yami. Yami asked Pegasus, "Joey and Tristan want to know why you still have them being on patrol if our enemies are dead."

Pegasus chuckled. "I guess it's true: dogs are simple-minded." Yami glared at him, prompting him to laugh. "Just a joke." He then turned serious. "What they don't understand is that, while Dartz and Siegfried are dead, their followers are still out there and will want revenge. Besides, there are other powerful vampire lords out there who might have heard what we did and want to battle us for supremacy."

Yami nodded. He then asked with a smirk, "Kaiba isn't one of them, is he?"

Pegasus chuckled and shook his head. "No, he's not. If anything, he's embarrassed that he had to rely on us twice to rescue his family."

Yami laughed at that. But he did think about what Pegasus said about other vampire lords that might want to wage war against them. As he was thinking about that, Rebecca started to rough-house with Kern so Yami reminded her, "Be gentle with him."

Rebecca giggled but obeyed, swimming away. Pegasus smirked. "So fatherly of you."

Yami blushed a little. After he rescued the child from Malik, Rebecca became attached to him. She wanted to be with him forever, especially after hearing that he was immortal. Yami tried to get her to move on, to be with humans of her own age, but she refused and he gave in, making her immortal as well. He knew that he could get in trouble for making a child immortal but he was prepared for it, especially when he learned that, past all the fear that was instilled in her, she was very mature for her age. As Kern and Rebecca continued their playing, Yami suddenly remembered something: "When you told me and Bakura about Dartz and Siegfried, you spoke about him researching a legend. What legend was that?"

Pegasus shrugged and answered honestly, "All I know was that it was a weapon of some sort. But I did my research and determined that it's nothing but a legend."

Yami accepted that answer. But he was still a little uneasy for some reason.

Yami had every right to be worried: Noah was after the weapon as well. He first learned about it from Dartz's memories in the blood the elder gave to revive the child. However, he knew something that only Dartz had known previous: when Dartz learned that the weapons was nothing but a legend…he took it upon himself to make it himself. However, after hundreds of years, his weapon was still in the prototype stages, not dangerous as of yet. Noah approached the man meditating. "Anything, Sui?"

Sui opened his eyes to reveal that he was blind. Feeling around, he picked up a ribbon and wrapped it around his blue-haired head, covering his eyes. "Nothing as of yet."

Noah scowled. He had given Sui the memories he received from Dartz in hopes that they would hold the key to finding the hidden weapon. He turned on his heels and growled, "Well, keep looking."

Sui looked up in the direction of the voice. "Sir…what about…the other thing you're having me work on?"

Noah paused for a moment and smirked darkly. "Keep up your work on that as well. You don't sleep; work on it at night."

Sui nodded and stood up with the help of his white cane. "I will do as I am told."

Noah smirked darker at that as he left. He enjoyed having the three brothers around to do his bidding. He chuckled to himself, reminding himself that he programmed them to follow orders without questions years ago before he went into cryogenic sleep. As he thought that, he passed by a room and stood in the doorway, observing. Inside were four of his subjects. The young woman with white hair was having her hair brushed by Suicide, who appeared to be enjoyed the task at hand. In front of them were Suichi and Ryou, practicing hand-to-hand combat. Ryou managed to get in a few shots to his teacher but, for the most part, he took a beating. Suichi kept yelling at him to be faster, especially since he was a chimera, and Ryou kept promising to do better. However, he had no idea that, when he regained his sanity, he lost a lot of his strength. Everyone else knew, however, but decided against tell him since Ryou still had his mind on getting revenge on Bakura and his family. Noah's eyes fell on Ryou's werewolf side of his body and grinned very darkly. "Oh, you poor soul…if only you knew what I had in store for you."


End file.
